The Apparent
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Porque todos tenían secretos, y ni siquiera ellos eran una excepción a la regla.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, como verán he decidido subir un nuevo "mini-fic" que ha estado en mi casa desde hace bastante tiempo...

¿Por qué digo "Mini-fic"? Verán, la idea inicial era escribir esto como un One-Shot, pero todo quedaría inconcluso si hubiera sido así; fue por eso que me decidí a que sea un Two-Shot... Pero pensé, "No creo que abarque toda la idea en sólo dos partes"... Fue así que finalmente decidí a que sea un Three-Shot.

Así que ya ven, tendrán que aguantarme por tres capítulos, jaja.

Espero que les guste esta historia, fue hasta hace apenas unos días que me decidí a concretar este pendiente.

Ah, y perdón por el título, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor, xD

(Para los que quieran saber su significado "The Apparent" significa "Lo aparente" n.n)

Ok, los dejo con la historia... En serio espero que les guste...

Gracias por leer, Besos y que anden bien.

* * *

><p><span>Pareja<span>: SasuHina

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

**The apparent**

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

Miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba dentro de su habitación. La imagen que éste daba parecía no haber podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Se veía terrible.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió concentrándose en terminar el nudo de su corbata, por cuarta vez. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera hacerlo bien? Lo intentó una vez más, y fracasó, por lo que se resignó. Tendría que dejarlo así desordenado como estaba e irse al instituto, quizás alguien le pudiera ayudar allí.

Volvió a mirarse otra vez en el espejo, vio como un lado su pollera se había doblado, así que lo arregló; al menos algo le salía bien. Retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en la cama para colocarse las medias blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas; y una vez terminado aquel acto, deslizó sus pies dentro de sus pantuflas azules , las cuales usaría hasta ponerse los zapatos, los cuales estaban en la entrada de su departamento.

Se levantó y miró hacia la cama. Era enorme, dos personas cabían cómodamente… Pero ahí estaba ella, sola; compartiéndola con nadie. El sonido del reloj del comedor resonó en su tímpano, seguro anunciando las siete y media, aún tenía tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente antes de tener que dirigirse hacia sus clases.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, el café y las tostadas que había preparado hace minutos seguían todavía ahí. Comió degustando su desayuno hasta ver la hora, le quedaban quince minutos para el comienzo de la primera clase, debía marcharse ya. Se levantó y lavó la taza, limpió las migas y agarró la caja que estaba sobre la mesada – su almuerzo. Lo cual estaba allí desde la noche anterior, cuando lo había preparado y ubicado en la heladera hasta esa misma mañana en que lo retiró.

Fue hacia la entrada, recogiendo su abrigo, bolso y calzándose los zapatos y salió de su hogar, dejándolo inmerso en la quietud de la soledad. Después de todo, nadie más saldría.

.

.

.

.

Llegó al instituto con apenas un minuto de retraso, pero por suerte no le perjudicó ya que las puertas aún no cerraban. Se dirigió hacia su aula y abrió precavidamente la puerta, el profesor no había llegado, y a nadie le importó levantar la cabeza para ver que era ella quien ingresaba. Caminó hacia su banco y se sentó, con la mirada al frente para no prestar atención a las pocas muchachas cerca suyo que ahora la miraban, y con rabia.

¿Qué había hecho para que le obsequiaran tan "amigable" mirada? … Cierto, haber tomado el número quince en la votación al azar que se había hecho el primer día de clases.

¿Por qué era tan importante ese número? Pues, porque precedía al dieciséis.

¿Era importante el número dieciséis? Sí, porque era el que había elegido él…

-Por lo visto llegas tarde, Hyuuga. – habló su compañero de banco. Giró el rostro de forma lenta hacia su derecha para verlo. Era un muchacho de tez nívea y cabellos oscuros, al igual que sus ojos. Era el chico con el que todas las mujeres en la escuela soñaban. Él no la estaba mirando, sólo seguía estando al igual que cuando ella se sentó, con las manos tras su cabeza, sosteniéndola.

-Sí. – le contestó, acompañando su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Volvió su vista al frente, haciendo que el silencio reinara sobre ambos.

Tras un suspiro, en el cual siguió sintiendo las miradas para nada furtivas de sus compañeras, decidió abrir su bolso, sacar su cuaderno y cartuchera para estar a la espera de su profesor. Sintió como su compañero hacía lo mismo y como una voz femenina decía "Sasuke-kun ha sacado sus útiles, hagamos lo mismo."

Su compañero se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, y había estado sentada junto a él desde hacía ya cuatro meses desde que habían comenzado las clases. Durante todo ese tiempo habían hablado sólo lo útil y preciso, nada de extensos diálogos, y mucho menos confianza en ese salón. También había sucedido que durante esos meses muchas compañeras le habían insinuado para que intercambiaran asientos, pero ella se negó. Más bien, fue el Uchiha quien se negó, seguro porque no quería lidiar con ellas.

Miró hacia su reloj, había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que el timbre había sonado. Frunció su entrecejo, ¿Acaso el profesor no vendría?

-Antes de que vinieras nos avisaron que el profesor se ausentaría. – habló el moreno a su lado. ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? – Cualquiera que mira su reloj de la forma en que tú lo hiciste se estaría preguntado por un retraso.

Giró a verlo otra vez desde su arribo, estaba haciendo unos dibujos en la última hoja de su cuaderno. ¿Qué podría hacer ella entonces? Quedarse una hora callada sonaba aburrido… Al menos podía agradecerle a él el haberle hecho saber, así usaría unos dos segundos de su amplio tiempo.

-G-gracias…–

-Hinata. – le llamó una voz femenina, evitando que siguiera con su frase; alzó la vista y pudo distinguir la rosada cabellera de su compañera, Haruno Sakura. Era una buena chica, la única con la que se llevaba bien. – No puedo creer que me haya tocado hacer esa redacción con Naruto. – siguió hablando, bufando molestamente mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de su banco. – Tendré que hacer todo el trabajo yo. Si al menos él colaborara como hace siempre Sasuke-kun. – le dirigió una sonrisa al aludido, el cual no dijo nada, sólo siguió dibujando.

Hinata no entendía de qué hablaba la muchacha. ¿Redacción?

-L-lo siento, Sakura-san…– le dijo, a lo que la chica volvió a verla expectante. – ¿D-de qué trabajo habla?

-Del que nos mandó a hacer el profesor en su ausencia. – contestó acercando su cabeza hacia ella. – ¿Sasuke-kun no te lo ha dicho? Es con el compañero de banco. – Hinata negó, haciendo que en el rostro de Sakura se formara una mueca de reproche antes de mirar al moreno. – ¿Acaso pensabas decirle? – le preguntó a él, pegándole en la cabeza.

Hinata abrió los ojos ante el acto, no era que le preocupara tal acción sino que le había tomado desprevenida. Sakura se portaba así con él ya que habían sido amigos desde la infancia, por lo que tenía un cariño especial por él. Una vez supo que ella había estado enamorada de Sasuke pero al haber sido no correspondida dejó sus sentimientos a un lado para no perder su amistad.

A Hinata le agradaba la compañía de la muchacha, era buena y servicial; aunque a veces asustaba su carácter cuando se enojaba, sobre todo con Naruto, el otro buen amigo del moreno.

-¿O pensabas dejarle todo el trabajo a ella? – siguió hablando la chica de cabellos rosados, fulminando con su mirada de color jade al centro de su enfado. – Pobre Hinata. Mientras tiene que soportar el acoso visual de tus fans, ahora tiene que lidiar con tu holgazanería.

-¿Puedes callarte de una vez por todas, Sakura? – habló finalmente su compañero. Dejó sobre la mesa el lápiz que estaba utilizando y miró de lleno a su amiga. – No te metas en asuntos ajenos y vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

La muchacha sólo calló, haciendo un puchero en el cual seguramente escondía los insultos que quería regalarle. En vez de explotar como parecía que haría, chasqueó la lengua, respiró profundo y se levantó.

-Me iré a hacer el trabajo, sola, bien sola. – dijo peinándose un mechón de cabello rosa.

-Pero…– empezó Hinata. Cuando ella la vio, prosiguió. – ¿N-no la ayudará Naruto-kun?

-Como he dicho, Hinata. – rodó los ojos con cansancio. – Me iré a hacerlo sola. – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su banco. El rubio del cual hablaban se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada sobre la madera, durmiendo con la boca abierta. Sakura comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo. – Y Hinata…– le sonrió. – Deja el "san" a un lado, me gustaría que me llamaras sólo "Sakura", recuerda que somos como amigas.

Hinata sonrió con un sonrojo ante la ida de la muchacha, siendo observada a su vez por su compañero de banco, el cual había tomado nuevamente su lápiz.

-Ya la has escuchado. – le dijo él. Ella lo miró. – Empecemos con el trabajo.

.

.

.

.

Miró una vez más su caja de almuerzo y formó un puchero involuntario. ¿Dónde estaba el atún que le había puesto? Se había quedado hasta tarde cocinando que al momento de terminar de preparar su almuerzo debió de olvidarse algunas cosas… Suspiró por lo bajo, definitivamente se había olvidado de colocar el atún. Sí, porque el sueño le estaba venciendo a tal punto que por un momento casi se corta el dedo por cerrar los ojos.

Al menos podía conformarse con el arroz y el pollo que sí había recordado poner.

-Come de una vez. – le dijeron al frente. Alzó la cabeza y lo vio, a Uchiha Sasuke comiendo mientras leía de una hoja de papel.

La primera hora de clase no les había alcanzado para terminar con el trabajo que, según se había enterado hace apenas escasos minutos, debían entregar al día siguiente. Fue por eso, que él le dijo – o más bien ordenó – que lo siguieran en la hora del almuerzo. Tuvo que aceptar, después de todo no le quedaba otra. Eso sí, tuvieron que irse a un lugar en el cual nadie los viera, en realidad, en donde las seguidoras de él no estuvieran ya que "No dejarían comer ni trabajar tranquilamente", en palabra de él.

Bajó la mirada resignada ante la orden del muchacho. El problema no era que debía comer algo que no le gustaba, al contrario le gustaba, sino no lo hubiera preparado. La situación era que ella… realmente quería comer su atún.

Tomó casi sin fuerzas sus palillos para comenzar con el arroz, pero algo le tomó desprevenida, otro par de palillos colocaban atún en su caja. Miró al moreno rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Has estado quejándote que querías tu atún. – le contestó ante el desconcierto de ella. – Lo estabas diciendo en voz alta. Cómelo y termina de una vez que debemos seguir con lo nuestro.

-G-gracias, Uchiha-san. – le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas.

Comenzó a comer alegre, había encontrado su atún, sólo que en el plato de otra persona…

.

.

.

.

-He-hemos llegado. – anunció Hinata al abrir la puerta de su departamento. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y colocó sus pantuflas para poder ir en busca de otras que tenía guardada en el pequeño armario de la entrada. Buscó ese otro par y volvió hacia su acompañante, quien le sonrió y tendió su calzado para que lo guarde.

-Gracias por permitirme venir, Hinata. – habló la chica de cabellos rosados. – Espero no molestar.

Su interlocutora negó rápidamente, no le molestaba para nada que estuviera en su casa. Se habían encontrado a la salida del instituto y la muchacha le había preguntado cordialmente si podría ir a su casa para usar la computadora, ya que la de ella estaba en reparación. No pudo negarse, después de todo la necesitaba para algo importante: debían pasar a limpio la redacción para el día siguiente. Caminaron juntas, conversando de cosas triviales, como las clases, los exámenes y recetas de cocina. Si bien Sakura no sabía cocinar quería que Hinata le diera algunos consejos para poder defenderse en la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar? – le preguntó Hinata dejando sobre el sillón del living su bolso.

-¿Podría ser agua? – le respondió Sakura haciendo lo mismo que ella. La vio asentir con una sonrisa y dirigirse hacia la cocina. La siguió y se situó a un lado de la mesa que estaba allí. – Tu departamento es muy lindo, Hinata. Y es tan grande.

-Sakura-san…–

-Hinata. – le interrumpió simulando reproche en la voz; ya le había dicho que no la llamara así.

-Sakura. – corrigió con un sonrojo. De hecho, hace tiempo que se conocían pero ella seguía tratándola con formalidad.

-Así está mejor. – sonrió, sentándose en la silla donde ella había tomado el desayuno esa misma mañana. – Y… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-N-nada. Sólo que…– ella también sonrió. – Ya ha… has venido otras veces y s-sigues deslumbrándote con mi departamento.

Sakura recibió el vaso con una sonrisa más grande, demostrando que lo que había escuchado era tan real como gracioso. Esperaron a que terminara con su bebida y se encaminaron hacia el pequeño cuarto que había como biblioteca. Esa habitación era usada siempre que se necesitase estudiar, leer o usar la computadora portátil que tenía. El lugar no era muy grande, sólo poseía un escritorio, con una silla a juego, una pequeña repisa con libros, un velador, un sillón negro de dos cuerpos, y una ventana.

Hinata prendió la computadora mientras Sakura había ido por los bolsos de ellas. Cuando regresó, le dejó la silla para que comenzara a pasar el trabajo, mientras ella se situaba en el sillón para poder dictarle.

-Naruto debería estar haciendo esto. – decía la chica de cabellos cortos entre tecla y tecla. – Mientras que no aportó demasiado en la elaboración del trabajo me dejó con la pasada a limpio a mí. – bufó molesta. – Y todo porque quería acompañar a Sasuke-kun a no sé dónde.

La morena siguió dictándole entre pequeñas risas silenciosas. Sabía que lo que la chica decía no era de forma malvada, después de todo, ella y el rubio había sido amigos desde muy pequeños, por lo que le tenía un cariño especial, al igual que con el Uchiha.

Una vez hubieran terminado, Sakura se ofreció a dictarle la redacción de ella, ya que su compañero se lo había encargado. Hinata le agradeció y se levantó para intercambiar asientos; una vez se preparó para comenzar a teclear esperó la voz de Sakura, pero no la escuchó. Se dio la vuelta para preguntarle que sucedía, pero la expresión en la cara de la joven le detuvo.

-¿S-sucede algo? – preguntó intrigada al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Sakura.

-Eh… De hecho, sí. – levantó su vista de jade del papel y le sonrió nerviosamente. – No entiendo la letra. Déjame adivinar… es la de Sasuke-kun. – Hinata asintió, haciendo que ella negara pesadamente con la cabeza. – Nunca pude entender su letra. Siempre han sido jeroglíficos para mí. Lo siento, Hinata.

-N-no te preocupes, Sakura. – se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se acercó a ella para tomar el papel. – Yo te dictaré. – concluyó provocando sorpresa en la otra chica.

-¿Acaso lo entiendes?

-Sí.

-Oh, Hinata. – le sonrió aún sorprendida. – Eres genial. De acuerdo – se levantó y mostró orgullosa a lo alto su mano hecha un puño. – ¡Manos a la obra!

.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado y se encontraba sola en la cocina preparando la cena. Sakura se había retirado hacía apenas dos horas, con su trabajo impreso y una gran sonrisa en su rostro por eso.

Abrió la heladera y sacó dos tomates del cajón inferior; se acercó al fregadero y abrió la canilla del agua fría para lavarlos. Los cortó. Los dejó en una fuente. Los condimentó.

El horno cerca suyo hizo un ruido, anunciando que el tiempo de cocción de los filetes de pescado ya estaban listos para comer. Los sacó con cuidado, haciendo uso de un guante de cocina para no quemarse. Sirvió toda la comida en dos platos y los situó sobre la mesa. Una vez preparado todo se dirigió hacia el fregadero nuevamente para lavarse las manos antes de sacarse el delantal. Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, así que levantó la vista y vio por el reflejo de la ventana frente suyo a quien estaba atrás.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba apoyado su compañero de banco, Uchiha Sasuke…

¿Extraño, no? En realidad no…

Se sacó por completo el delantal y se dio la vuelta para verlo de lleno. Él se estaba acomodando con los dedos sus cabellos azabaches mojados sin prestarle atención. En eso, detuvo su acción y también la miró.

-Hueles a pescado. – le dijo seriamente, esbozando luego una media sonrisa, pequeña pero notoria.

Se ruborizó de la vergüenza. ¿Tan mal olía? Rápidamente se tomó un mechón de cabello azulado oscuro y se lo olió; no podía distinguir el aroma exacto pero seguro él tenía razón, ya que había estado cocinado eso mismo desde hacía una hora. De repente, sintió una gota fría caer en su mano, elevó la vista, él se había acercado y se encontraba a centímetros de ella. Le tomó el mechón que ella estaba examinando y tiró de él.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Fue en broma. – movió su cabeza, mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa. – Ve a darte un baño para dispersarte. Luego cenaremos.

Se separó de ella para encaminarse hacia la mesa, pero ella le detuvo cuando habló.

-P-pero se enfriará.

-En ese caso…– giró un poco su cabeza para verla –… existe el microondas, Hinata.

No le quedó más remedio y tuvo que hacerle caso. Se dirigió hacia su habitación en busca de ropa limpia y una toalla, al final tomó su pijama ya que así estaría más cómoda durante lo que restaba del día. Fue al baño y abrió el agua de la ducha, caía tibia sobre su mano. Le gustaba esa sensación, por lo que no quiso perder más tiempo y se metió dentro. Tardó aproximadamente uno diez minutos, no quería que Sasuke la estuviera esperando demasiado. Cuando salió, ya cambiada y peinada, fue a dejar la toalla al pequeño lavadero que tenía, y luego hacia la cocina. Lo encontró sentado, esperando sin problema alguno mientras hacía algo con su celular. Ella se acercó a tomar los platos para así calentarlos, mientras él elevó la vista.

-Sakura llamó. – le comentó dejando el teléfono a un lado en la mesa. – Quería agradecerte nuevamente por la ayuda de hoy. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Necesitaba la computadora para pasar a limpio el trabajo. – contestó viendo como el plato daba vueltas dentro del microondas. – La de ella se averió. E-está en reparación.

-¿Tuviste tiempo de pasar el nuestro? – preguntó. Con un asentimiento de cabeza respondió, lo que seguramente él había visto ya que no le dijo más nada.

Terminó de calentar ambos platos y se sentó en la mesa para poder así comenzar a comer. Cenaron en silencio, algo que podría resultar incómodo para cualquiera pero que para ellos era común y confortable. Una vez hubieran terminado, Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se retiró de la cocina. Ella, en cambio, se quedó para lavar los platos y cubiertos. Cuando terminó, vio la hora, eran más de las diez. Estaba cansada así que haría el almuerzo de ambos a la mañana.

Dejó la cocina y fue hacia el baño para asearse antes de acostarse; una vez lista, se dirigió hacia el cuarto y se acostó en la gran cama. En la otra mitad de la misma se encontraba él, recostado de un lado dándole la espalda. No estaba dormido ya que cuando ella terminó de acomodarse él estiró la mano hacia la lámpara de su lado para apagarla. Quedaron a oscuras, sintiéndose sólo la respiración de cada uno.

Pasaron unos minutos, ella se acomodó mejor, dándole también la espalda. Creía que ya se había dormido cuando le habló.

-En la tarde hablé con tu padre. – comenzó, cuando entendió que tenía su atención, siguió. – Quería recordarte que el domingo debemos ir.

-D-de acuerdo.

No dijeron más nada. A ella le había quedado claro que el fin de semana debían ir al almuerzo familiar que tenían siempre en la casa de su padre. Se acomodó mejor la almohada y se dispuso a dormir pero él nuevamente habló.

-Procura no quedarte dormida mañana, debemos llegar temprano.

-N-no lo haré. Debo levantarme a cocinar nuestro alm…–

-Eso no importa. – le interrumpió. – Compremos algo en la cafetería.

Asintió, lo que creyó que el moreno podría haber sentido. Esa conversación fue la última que tuvieron. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, en la misma cama, en la misma habitación… En el mismo departamento.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata vivían juntos? O mejor dicho…

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ellos dos estuvieran casados?

No se amaban, pero se hacían compañía por su propio bien. Apenas interactuaban lo preciso cuando estaban a solas, e igual cuando estaban en público.

Nadie debía saber que los unía un papel y un anillo – a excepción de Naruto y Sakura que desde siempre habían sabido ese secreto.

_"Nadie debe saberlo. Mantenlo en secreto, Hyuuga Hinata." _Eso fue lo que él le había dicho cuando decidieron que debían casarse. Cuando ella aceptó para ayudarlo…

Y por todo un año ella había estado en silencio respecto a eso, porque una promesa es una promesa.

¿Había necesidad de revelar eso? No, porque todos tenían secretos, y ellos no eran la excepción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Fin Capítulo Uno.


End file.
